Lee Pascal
This is an alternate version of Lee Prower made for the SFCW wiki canon. Personality This teenage rogue is rather headstrong, giving few thoughts to anyone aside from Amber. He's more distrustful of strangers than his counterpart, giving off a "leave me alone" vibe. Getting to know him will cause him to warm up to you, however, this is no easy task. Lee's temper is like a miniature sun burning inside him, and he's overeager to have an outburst occasionally. These outbursts will often lead to destruction of things in his immediate vicinity, so he has Amber help him with his anger so BH doesn't find them. His more lighthearted side is a "good kid", a helpful teenager with a strong arm. This him is only seen by his friends and allies, though, and he hides it in favor of the distrustful side. Appearance Lee is a gray fox, thus, he has gray fur. He has rustic brown eyes, large ears, a white fox muzzle and a tail to match. His build is about average in terms of physical strength. Attire He wears a black hoodie with a three diamonds symbol on the left side. Light gray pants add to this, giving him a darker tone in terms of color. His shoes are almost identical to normal Lee's, being red Fila Runners. Powers Technokinesis: Unknown if this ability is merely his meta power or something given to him by Bright Horizons, he can manipulate technology with thought. He generates a signal that can be altered and changed to affect tech. Lee is capable of hacking computers, deleting files, etc, etc. His eyes glow golden brown when this power is used. Cybernetics: his left arm, up to his shoulder, is comprised of Nanites: he can use these to turn his arm into various weapons, shields, and other objects needed. Following the rules of the Identity species: Onyx prefers to hold to a few forms; these include a shovel scoop and a hammer amongst others. Energy Generation: His original purpose but his weakest ability. He can generate both Chaos energy and electricity. It's better if he uses chaos, though, as electricity is what keeps his heart beating. Weaknesses Nanites: While being his main weapon, disabling it with any sort of blade will cripple him in battle. He can regenerate Nanites, but in the heat of battle, the time needed to do it makes it almost useless. History A lab company known as Bright Horizons was working on a project centered on unlimited energy: after many tests, normal batteries were shown to not be able to handle the amount of power they had planned. So the board decided to turn to genetic engineering, and the head of the company wanted the test subjects to be made if his image, a grey fox. The first being made was a girl named "Amber" after an older project worked on by the chief scientist, but Amber was also incapable of containing the power. And so they created a second individual: Lee; His heart was upgraded to the point of essentially being a genetic battery that could generate power and hold it. Bright Horizons had succeed in their mission. But the two foxes found out what the plan was for them, and decided they wanted no part of it. They tried to escape, Lee's left arm being blown off in the effort. Freedom was theirs, but in their damaged state, not for long. Lee nearly died from blood loss, until another runaway from Bright Horizons found them: His name was Onyx, a Nanite creature fleeing from the company's lab team. He saw the missing arm and made up his mind, he would help these two. Onyx took the place of Lee's missing arm, and Lee found he had technokinesis, allowing their minds to fuse. The three ran away from BH and they've been running ever since, having adventures wherever they can find them. Trivia *This Lee has a much higher IQ than his counterpart, having one of 179. *Lee contains all the ingredients that compose his counterpart, just blended differently. Gallery HoodedPascal.png| Lee with his hood on and Technokinesis activated Category:Grey Foxes Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Neutral